As technological progress advances, many electronic devices are becoming more user configurable allowing for a more comfortable and user specific ergonomic environment. At the same time, collaboration between users is also on the rise. Consequently, there is a need to allow for users to collaborate and allow for quick adjustment for each user's ergonomic environment preference.